


【莲王】君意（Version 3.0)

by lancanghua



Category: Canh Ba - Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân (Music Video)
Genre: Denis Dang/Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancanghua/pseuds/lancanghua
Relationships: Denis Dang/Nguyễn Trần Trung Quân
Kudos: 3





	【莲王】君意（Version 3.0)

“陛下，这是南疆郡王最新上供的思君，说是郡王当年出征时，郡王王妃亲自种植的玫瑰花，一边忧虑战事，思念着郡王一边酿造，待到郡王回归时，从那窖里启封，恭迎郡王凯旋，口感醇厚，据说喝了能令人忘记世间忧愁，在南疆号称一绝，被尊为仙酿，是南疆的宝物。”内廷总管托举着已经倒入酒壶的花酿，恭敬的向前为王解说这酒的来源。

“哦？是吗，有这般美酒，道能让人忘记忧愁？”本是喝着宫廷专酿的王放下了已经在唇边的酒杯，抬眼有些审视却又期待的看向这南疆的贡品：“拿过来吧。”

屏退宫人，御花园中央的观莲亭此时风景正好，夏日十五夜晚，月儿明亮照人，如银盘般大小挂在夜空，似乎伸出手去就能触摸到它，月朗星稀的空中，有一颗星在这明月旁甚是招摇。似是池边有美人相伴，就连这朝开暮闭的莲花还要盛开着，微风拂过，摇曳生姿。

消瘦的手握着精美的酒壶，倒满酒杯，只第一口慢慢细品，下一刻却直接一口闷咽，如若被南疆的人民知道，怕是会偷偷的说皇帝陛下的不是，不够爱酒，一口闷怎比得上细细品味这酒里的美妙。

不知喝了多少，大抵是喝的快要见底了吧，平日白皙的脸庞泛起了红晕，像是那爱美的宫娥每日拂过的胭脂，眼睛里充满了水润的光泽，月光下映出点点星光，摄人心魄，唇边沾满了琼浆，朱红玉润，单薄的身体已经伏倒在石桌上，却突然抬起头来，如拈花一笑，手已经不稳的举起杯子向前伸去。

“莲，你怎么不喝，这酒倒是真称得上仙酿琼浆。莲也快尝一尝，尝一尝這思君。”王想要站起来把酒递给莲，可是喝了过多的酒和这高浓度的酒精，让王酿跄不已，试着向前走去，却脚下发软，直接倒了下去，王本以为会在莲面前摔到没脸面，没想到自己倒进了一个温暖的怀抱，脸贴上的是那裸露有力的胸膛。

“阿君，你今日又贪杯了，莫再喝了，我扶你回去休息。”莲温柔的声音从头顶传来，带着淡淡的笑意和宠溺。

“好，听莲的，我想多靠一会莲的胸膛，这里让我感觉到无限的温暖。”闭着眼赖在莲的身上不起来，脸庞来回擦过胸膛，像是倚仗着自己醉了，抛开皇帝的身份在撒娇。

王很娇小，和莲相比，身高上矮了一头，就连身板都薄瘦了一圈。莲只能任由怀里的人撒娇不起身，半抱半拖着带回了寝殿。把人轻柔的放置在床榻上，拉上被子，还像是宠溺孩子般用手轻拍着半眯着眼要睡去的人。

莲起身，却被以为睡着的人拉住了宽大的衣袖，莲看床上那人还闭着眼，躬身点了下那人的鼻头，嗤笑道阿君原来没睡着，像孩子一样想让人继续哄着啊。

王扁了扁嘴，睁开双眼，娇嗔道：“莲是疼我。”

“疼你，最疼你，看你这么贪杯，明早怕又会头痛了，我去拿杯醒酒汤可好。”莲把黏在王脸颊上的鬓发理了理，手拂过王光洁的额头，复有站起，要出这殿门去。

“我怎舍得你离去。”衣袖又被扯住，莲回头，看到王那明亮的眼里流出了两行清泪，像是有无言诉说的委屈，脸都皱了起来：“莲，我不舍得你离开，莲可以不要去吗？”

“傻瓜，明日可是会头痛的……”莲低头亲吻着还在流泪的眼睛，满目的心疼。

“阿君不怕，莲不要走，疼疼阿君好嘛？”君王独孤难过的语气，让莲一瞬间揪了心，他的王，他的阿君。

“阿君…真拿你没办法…”些许宠溺的无奈，莲坐在床头，刮了刮王那快要挤成一处的鼻子。

王撑起身体，一只手攥住莲那敞开的衣领，双唇直接附了上去，轻轻碾磨着，莲闻得到那琼浆玉酿的味道。王厮磨着莲的唇，可是一会了莲还没有动静，不满的睁开微闭的眼，娇嗔的怨念道：“莲……”

莲一向是看不得王这种表情，委屈，莲恨不得倾尽所有给本已拥有天下的帝王。

轻笑着看着王依旧怨念委屈的表情，伸手出扣住王那小巧的下巴，吻上去，唇齿交缠，舌与舌在共舞，莲尝得到王口里琼浆。莲主导着这亲吻，难舍难分，因为过于热情导致来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角流出，滴落在锦衣上，难以呼吸的热情，让王不满的咬住了莲的下唇，尖牙还恶意的摩了摩，让莲被迫放开了被蹂躏到红肿的唇。王躺倒在床榻之上，突然获取大量的空气，让王的呼吸都急促了起来，一呼一吸间，胸膛也在急促的挺动。

褪去了全身的衣物，王迫不及待的投怀送抱，搂住莲结实的脊背。莲的手从王的脖颈向下滑去，划过美丽的蝴蝶骨，划过节节分明的脊椎，划过敏感的尾椎，划过挺翘的臀，直到手指找到那褶皱，轻轻打着圈，按压着，撩拨着，听到投怀送抱的人嘴里的轻喘，带着湿润的热气，喷洒在自己的胸前。

重新吻上那红艳的唇，亲吻上那如玉的脖颈，留下一个个湿润的痕迹，流连在锁骨，似乎是莲要惩罚刚刚王咬自己的下唇那一下，莲轻轻啃噬着王的锁骨，直到留下一个个红痕，才辗转到王胸前那艳丽的茱萸，粉粉的可爱。伸出舌轻舔着，便听到了从王口中传出的惊呼，胸膛不自觉的上挺，好似要把自己送入身上人的口中。

胸口敏感的不得了，被唇舌侍候的过于舒服，让胸前那茱萸的附近都感觉到了解脱不得的酥麻微痒。

“莲……莲……”王扭动着身子，莲知道这是王不满自己只侍候一边呢。唇齿转战一边，舔舐着先前的冷落，另一只手揉捻着，指尖抠过那茱萸上的小孔，让王一声惊呼吟了出来，挺着胸膛好似不够的寻求安慰。

唇舌向下探去，一直点吻到小腹，莲看到本来半沉睡状态的小阿君一下便立了起来，依旧亲吻着小腹，从头顶传来的娇喘声愈加清晰。抬起两条修长的腿，分向两边，不见日光的腿白皙无暇，莲低头亲吻着王大腿内侧的嫩肤，留下一个个红色的梅果，苏醒的物拾趾高气昂的望着莲，诉说着此时身体主人的状态。

莲轻抚过，而后张口含住了它，温暖潮湿的口腔包裹着，软舌舔舐着站立的柱体，一声甜腻的呻吟带着喘息传来：“啊……莲……嗯……”

“阿君可还满意？”吐出趾高气昂的物拾，这物拾像是不满意一样，委屈的哭泣，从那最上端的孔里流出了液体。

“莲……疼我……”王的眼角微红，像是那美人图上专门勾勒的斜红。

莲伸手从床下的隔板层中拿出王喜欢用来护手的香膏，手指勾过，探向王身下那片秘境之地。以前莲还曾取笑过王的精致，用这莲香的香膏，护手，甚至还用来熏香，被王返口道莲更精致时，莲说莲花精都是天生丽质的，两人打闹嬉笑的结果就如现在一般，把这香膏用在了这般地方。

微凉的香膏入体，让王不自觉地绷紧了身子，下面那处缠的紧，一根手指都有些难以动作。

“阿君放松些。”抚慰着略有些紧张的人，莲慢慢抽送着手指，待到身下人身体放松时，再探入一指，轻轻抽动，直到身下人完全适应了，再加入三指，动作由慢到快，身下人的身体也开始随着颤动时，那处甚至流出了湿滑的液体。似是不满意身下只是手指一般，王的双腿微微向里并拢，声音痴缠娇嗔的不满道：“莲快些进来……”，说完这话，王的脸面又红了几分。

“阿君贪了。”话虽是如此，莲也是听从身下人的请求，抽出已然湿透的手指，换上早已坚硬如铁的器物，抵着幽口，慢慢推进，比手指更加粗壮的东西，让身下的饱实感传递到神经百骸，呻吟声破口而出，藏不住，也不想藏。

待到身下人适应了这器物，莲便开始动了起来，分开的双腿压向肩头，速度越来越快，那身下人的呻吟声也开始破碎了，犹如那古筝奏起时不连续的乐音，断断续续却也是好听至极。速度越来越快，埋入的越来越深，王感觉自己像是要被冲出床外般，只能紧紧抓住莲那紧实的手臂。

“莲……莲……啊！……嗯……”无限的快感由下向上，由内到外的传递着，全身颤栗着，王那软糯的娇吟声洒满了帐围，遍布了寝殿，娇柔到那外面的莲花都失了色，不好意思般收敛了花朵，似是那娇羞的含羞草。

莲搂起王已经瘫软无力的身子，抱在怀里，王已经颤抖到无力的双腿搭在床上，一波波的快感侵袭，让腿痉挛的厉害，脚尖勾直，像是展开的纸。

终是在莲的全力挺动后，归于安静。

高潮过后，王和莲全身都湿透了，王像是从水里捞出来的濒死的鱼儿，墨色的发互相纠缠着，有几丝挂在嘴角，眼角通红，面如桃花，嘴唇微张，呼出的热气带着淫欲的气息，浑身上下媚骨天成，柔媚无上。

看到这一幕，还埋在王体内的器物又跳动了起来，俯下身亲吻已经肿了的唇，耳鬓厮磨：“阿君……我疼你一夜可好……”

回答他的是热烈的迫不及待的亲吻，和亲吻时含糊不清的‘好’。

‘梆，梆，梆，梆，梆，梆’，宫人提着的宫灯已经熄灭，敲梆的声音渐远，犹如初晴早上的迷雾渐散，内廷总管已经站在门外，身边跟着几位宫女，有人端着漱洗盆，有人双手捧着灿黄的巾，有人端着华丽的宫裳，那是朝服，玉冠放在一旁，开始露头的旭日有些羞涩，只是微微的朝光，试探的伸着头，好像映射到了冠中央镶着极致和田玉，散发出迷人耀眼的光芒。

“陛下，卯时了，该是上朝了。”内廷总管低眉顺耳靠在门边，等着房中的回应，手上端着是御医院刚熬好的醒酒汤。

睡梦中依旧牵起的嘴角慢慢展平，睁开眼，手伸向旁边，那里只有冰凉的被寢陪伴王一夜入眠，酒壶倒在一边，连一滴也是再滴不出来。


End file.
